In The Pursuit Of Happiness
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: Nariko Uzumaki dies at the ending of the forth grait shinobi war but unfortunately for her Kurama messes up trying to help her and she gets stuck in the in between for a few hundred years. however one entity hears her wish to live once more and grants it. With some strings attached. Now she must watch over Aladdin an odd boy from a dead world. Rated for the perv duo and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Pursuit Of Happyness**

 **A/N: Not to sure when I will put this up but I got this idea by talking to a clerk in barns and nobles. She was talking about Naruto while I was buying three Magi books and that got me thinking. What if a Fem! Naruto Died in the final battle and instead of moving on was stuck in between life and death after becoming combined with the Kyuubi. After about two hundred years of being unable to move on a intanty from a different world finds her and offers her a second life in the Magi world. She takes it and wakes up somewhere in the Magi universe forteen years old again and four years before the start of magi. The story of Naruto will greatly diverge from what it was originally. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Ps, I listened to Ellie Goulding while I wrote this. Specifically the song Lights.**

 **Chapter One: Life In Death**

Nariko Uzumaki lay choking in her own blood alone after the long battle with Kaguya. Everyone was free that was true but most were still unconscious. Sasuke… well she would never forgive the man who just glanced at her and walked away. The blond young woman gasped and hacked as a bit of blood got stuck in her throat. Sighing inaudibly to herself the young woman thought back to what had lead her to dieing on the ground cold and alone.

It started three or four years ago when the Emo avenger had left Konoha to play with the Snake Sannin. Nariko who had always been a little cynical about the world in general had wrote the boy off as irredeemable when he put a Chidori through her chest. She had left the village with her teacher in a incredibly foul mood as Sakura had been unconcerned with the fact that the boy had tried to kill Nariko when she had asked him rather politely she might add to come back to the village. No what the pink haired girl had been concerned with was the fact that the other girl had almost beaten the boy black and blue in self defence. Hell she hadn't even banged him up that much when he had almost killed her. Every sense then Nariko had been more conscious of who she let in. In the three years that Jiraiya had taught her everything he could the young woman made her mask up further and rarely let anyone in. Everyone thought that she was the same cheerful girl that she had been. Still some broke down her walls but they were all unconscious now. No one would sing her to her eternal sleep which was the Uzumaki way.

Still as she lay dying Nariko was not filled with hatred towards the people that had never really accepted her until they were forced to. No she was filled with peace. The young woman did not mind dying now. Nariko for all that she wanted to change the world wanted to be loved more than anything and was quite well aware that in this life no one would ever love her in the way she wanted. So she smiled and closed her narrow purple eyes.

" _ **Kit… I can't help you…**_ " came the voice of Kurama as her breathing became shallow. " _ **I already am on the edge of death myself… being connected to you… Not a bad way to go… at least we are not alone...**_ " The great nine tailed Kitsune was gasping for air himself. Nariko just gave him a small sad smile when she appeared in her mental space. He was laying on the cooling floor that symbolised her soul. The sudden coldness of the room symbolised more than anything that she was dieing.

"It's all right…" She gasped out as she reached a hand out for one of his paws. She beamed when he moved slightly closer to her and reached out toward her. "We will always be together now… Even if we get reincarnated... We will find each other somehow…." She griped his paw and choked on blood once more. Her vision began to darken. Kurama huffed and choked as well.

" _ **Have to try… Something…**_ " His great red eyes slid shut as he gasped out one last breath which was echoed by the young woman. Everything stilled and a scream of anguish echoed in the void.

"Nariko?!"

 _~~~~~ Two Years Later ~~~~~_

In The Village of Konoha a gathering of people sat around a monument. The monument was in the shape of an enormous nine tailed fox with a young woman standing in front of it. The woman had long spiky hair that fell to her knees and a sharp face with narrowed eyes, Her mouth held a large fox like grin. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek. Her hands were held up in front of her in a familiar jutsu hand sign. This was a memorial to one of the greatest heroes of the fourth great shinobi war. Nariko Uzumaki. A young woman stood in front of the group of people holding a bundle in her arms. This woman was Hinata formerly of the Hyuga clan. The woman smiled at the statue and started to speak.

"Hello Nariko, It's been two years now since you have been gone… It still hurts sometimes but… I know you wouldn't want anyone to dwell on your death. The peace that you started between the elemental nations is holding strong and every nation now holds a statue of you along with your story being carved into the base of the monument. We hope that this will make anyone think twice before starting a war…" Hinata paused and then shifted the bundle when it started squirming. She grinned down at the small being held in the blankets. "Oh, I wanted to tell you this before everyone started talking." The dark haired woman held out the bundle allowing light to filter down onto the baby held inside. The morning sun hit blood red hair and scrunched purple eyes opened grumpily. "This is Tetsuya Uzumaki… As you know I married Shiro Uzumaki after he arrived in the village. He was the one who dragged the traitor back for his trial… Anyway the Uzumaki line won't die out just yet!"

Unseen by Hinata the real Nariko was standing beside her and smiling brightly at the little baby. Happy tears fell down her face. After she died and found out that Kurama had done something to try to save her the young woman found out that she could not move on to the other side. So she had stayed by her friends and made sure that they had good lives. Nariko was happy to say that all had made happy lives. With a few notable exceptions here and there. Though they were not her friends she had not wished them any harm but Karma seemed to have it out for those people. Sasuke was not executed but soon wished he had been after the new counsel had forced him to have his chakra sealed and to procreate with the women that they choosed. He finally was fulfilling his life's dream just not how he foresaw it. Sakura was unhappy because she was not chosen for the task and had been married off in an alliance to Kiri. They had needed a Medical Nin and were quite pleased to have her. Kakashi had been forcibly retired and avoided contact with most of the world. He had fallen into a deep depression after hearing what had happened.

Nariko sighed silently and glanced over to the memorial grimacing when she caught sight of the names engraved below hers. Tsunade had died a year after the battle in her sleep from complications of old wounds. Most of the older generation was gone including the old Ino-Shika-Cho team. If she could change one thing the blond would have made sure that so many would not have had to die. Taking a deep but unnecessary breath Nariko started listening as many of her friends came up to her tomb and talked about there life. Ino was pregnant with her second child and Sai was panicking once more. Shino had one child and was doing exceedingly well with the information she had left him in her will. Choji was happily speaking of his wife and daughter to the point of bringing out photographs. Shikamaru just laid some bluebells in front of her grave and apologised like he did every time he visited. The man blamed himself for not saving Nariko. He had been friends with her since childhood after all. Many more people came and soon she lost herself in the stories she heard and forgot the time. Soon the sun had set and everyone left to their homes. Nariko stayed in front of her monument for a moment and then looked up at the stars wheeling overhead and disappeared.

 _~~~~~ One Hundred and Ninety Eight Years Later ~~~~~_

A young woman sat on a old crumpled stone monument staring out at three children gasping for air and leaning against each other. One was a red head with his long hair falling in spiky locks to his hips, the other boy was a brunette with dark blue almost black eyes the last child was a girl with silver eyes and long black hair up in a high tail. The trio jumped as a man landed in front of them. The man was tall and lithe with dark red hair and amber eyes. His expression was stern on his oval face.

"You pass." His voice boomed out and a smile flitted across his face. The three cheered tiredly and stood up straight as he gave them a sharp look. His oval eyes slid over the three of them and then landed on the monument seemingly not seeing the woman resting on it. He pointed towards the statue and glanced at the sole female of the team.

"Hyuuga Hisana do you know what that is?" The girl nodded at the man.

"Yes, that's the memorial for Nariko Uzumaki. She was the hero of the fourth shinobi war and she was a Jinjuriki. The last one." The small girl said with conviction. Both boy's nodded along with her epenation. The man gave a slight nod and then shook his head.

"That's not all it is. Yes it is a memorial for the one woman who changed the shinobi world but it is also a warning of what could happen should the Elemental Nations ever go to war again. Nariko- Sama's story is engraved into the base of the statue. Have you ever read it?" The instructor asked. The red headed boy nodded frantacly while the brown haired one gave a look of confusion. The man's expression tightened for a moment and then he looked back at the monument. "You know the story Tamaki?" He gave a small smile to the excited boy who was now bouncing on his feet. "Why don't you tell it to Uchiha-san then." Tamaki gave a large grin and began.

"Once there was a girl and her name was Nariko…" the boy began and the woman who was watching gave the trio a small smile and disappeared.

Nariko sighed as she appeared on top of the Hokage monument and looked out over the village that she loved. It had taken almost one hundred and fifty years for the population to get back up to what it had been when she had been just a child. She had watched as the world slowly recovered from the conflict and new ideals and alliances had come into being. There had been no new war sense she had died. Shure small bickering would occasionally break out but nothing that ever led to a large conflict. Nariko was happy that no new war broke out but at the same time she was a bit unsettled that they used her story to make sure that it never happened again. She was beginning to get depressed though with not being able to move on. She had watched all of her friends move on and live, having children and then grand children. Nariko had wished once to have a family of her own and it had quite depressed her when she found that she could not move on to another life and finally get her wish. The blond woman huffed once more and then squeaked as a light quickly flashed around her and she was promptly dropped into a dark space. Nariko jumped a bit when a voice came from the shadows.

"You wish to live once more. I have a proposition for you." A woman formed out of what looked like gold/white birds. The woman looked to be barely older than Nariko with redish pink hair in an odd style. Two cowlicks stuck up like cat ears on each side of her head. Large pink eyes stared out at the blond woman. Nariko flinched at the waying look.

"Y-Yes I would like to live once more. And what proposition?" The tall blond woman asked folding her arms and tilting her head to the side closing her eyes in the process. The other woman felt a sweat drop form as the comparison of a fox flashed through her mind. She gave the blond a soft smile.

"I come from a world called Alma Torran. The world was destroyed some hundreds of thousands of years ago but some still live there. My son being one of them. He has grown up all alone expt for a trusted friend that watches over him. I-I wish for someone to be there with him for all of his journeys. Ugo can not leave the palace and my son will soon have to go… will you watch over him for me?" The pink haired woman asked. Nariko listened and then opened her eyes to look at the distraught woman. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will, on one condition." Nariko said smiling at the woman who snapped her head up to look at her. She waved a finger in the air. "Kurama… He goes with. He is currently sleeping in my soul. He wouldn't mind a smaller form if he had to have one." The blond explained. The other woman gave her a large grin and and nodded. She picked up her staff that Nariko just now noticed and banged it against the invisible floor.

"So it shall be!" The woman exclaimed happily before she got a startled look. "Oh, Tell Ugo that Sheba sent you or better yet…" She reached out and brushed Nariko's forehead making pain explode in the blond's head for a moment. "Sorry! You will need that eventually though! Thank you so much! When Aladdin learns of me tell him that I love him more than anything in the world ok?!" That was the last thing the blond herd before she disappeared in the vortex of light once more. After the light died down the pink headed woman started to disperse into the white birds once more. She gave a soft sigh and then looked at another gathering of the birds. "Sorry Solomon but I can't let that man take the place of the third Alma Torran magi. Aladdin will be protected as well." Sheba smiled when another bird brushed her cheek and she felt her husband send her understanding and exasperation.

"Good luck Magi Nariko." echoed in the void.

 _~~~~~ Sacred Palace, Alma Torran ~~~~~_

A bright light flashed quickly and left just as swiftly to reveal a young blond girl of fourteen years laying face down on the hard tile. A small groan came from beside her as a slim but large fox came to. Red eyes blinked open only to see a large blue giant looking down at them with shock. The fox puffed up and glanced around catching sight of a much younger bratling laying on her face.

" _ **Damn it brat! What have you gotten us into now?!**_ "

 **A/N: And that's that for the first chapter. Shiro Uzumaki takes the place of Kirin and after he found out about Nariko he got pissed and tracked down Sasuke and dragged him back. The funny chapters will be after this one. I just had to get the story going. I hope you liked it please favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Pursuit of Happiness**

 **A/N: Ok, Just started this chapter after finishing the first one. Now as for last chapter, Nariko is now the third Magi of Alma Torran. This means that David can not claim that spot. Unfortunately that means that Nariko must now be Sinbad's Magi. I'm dithering on the pairing for this story. Half of me want's a Sinbad/Nariko pairing and the other half wants a Muu/Nariko. So just what do you think? Leave your answer in your review. Now on to the story.**

 **Ps. Song that I listened to while writing was, What do you want from me by Adam Lambert.**

 **Chapter Two: Tale of two Perv's**

After a rather odd interrogation when she awoke Nariko had been introduced to Aladdin. Ugo had only to look at her forehead and then had quit the interrogation just saying that only one person could give her that mark. Nariko curious about the mark had found a reflective surface and then had screeched when she caught sight of the odd circle with wings that was planted on her forehead. Ugo had just gave a small chuckle and then pushed a tiny boy towards her. She had shut up quickly and sat down in front of the boy. He looked at her curiously taking in her short orange dress and long spiky blond hair. The girl then gave the boy a large grin and grabbed him in a tight hug to Ugo's surprise.

"Aww! Your so Cute!" Nariko squealed as she clutched the boy to her chest. Aladdin blinked and then grabbed her chest startling her.

"Nee-Chan you have a big chest! Like those pictures in my books!" The blue haired boy chirped. Nariko blinked and then started laughing dementedly. She fist pumbed and then cooed at the child.

"You and I are going to get along just fine!" The blonde said smiling like a fox. The actual fox in the room just sweatdropped and then shared a look with the blue giant. ' _Oh Sweet Kami/Solomon, there's two of them._ ' they both thought to themselves.

They truly had no idea of the shear havoc the two of them would wreak in the other world. Perverts the both of them.

 _~~~~~ Three Years Later ~~~~~_

Nariko sat reading a book on magic as she waited for Aladdin to burst into her room and bug her to read him some perverted book… only after he tormented Ugo with it of course. In the three years that she had been in Alma Torran the blond had grown back into her old looks with some differences. Now at the age of seventeen she stood at five foot six and had a body that most women would kill for. Her hips were wide and her stomach flat not to mention her large chest that was only dwarfed by her dearly departed Granny Tsunade's. Her whisker marks and sharp features only enhanced her looks. She now wore a short indigo dress that hung off her shoulders and had sheer billowy sleeves that reached her wrists. A long slim white shaw was tied around her waist and hung over her upper arms loosely to complete her wardrobe. She did not wear any shoes though.

"Hmmm… Wind magic… Let's see… Nope I Know that one…. Damn…." Nariko muttered to herself as she swung a leg over the arm of her chair. Her long hair fell into her face when the building shook slightly. Frowning amethyst eyes flickered up and she gave a soft sigh of annoyance. "Ugo really need's to find a new way to call me to the main room." The blond grumbled as she flipped herself into the air and hovered there for a moment before she set herself down onto the ground and hurried off to the main room, Knowing that if she dithered to long the big man would rumble the hall again. She slid into the room looking around curiously. Ugo looked upset but resigned and Aladdin looked both happy and sad. Nariko sucked in a breath knowing what was coming. It was time. Ugo spotted her and waved her over.

"It's time for you to both go out into the world… gather many metal vessels and travel the world gathering information. Nariko… Look after Aladdin ok? He may be powerful but he knows no spells." Ugo asked looking at the blond who just nodded once to him and stood behind the boy that they both cared for. She gave the big man a foxy grin making him flush.

"Of course I will! She gave me life again and I do owe her to look after him. Not to mention that I have come to love the little perv like a brother… Speaking of brothers just where is Kurama? I assume that he is coming with?" Nariko asked glancing around for the fox. Ugo pointed behind her making the blond turn and see the fox in his smaller form looking like a pipe Fox. She started snickering making the smaller Kurama growl.

" _ **Shut it Kit. This form is better for traveling around anonymously."**_ The demon fox rumbled and shot up to wrap around her neck like a furry necklace. She was still chuckling while Aladdin giggled a bit and they both turned back to Ugo. Ugo just gave them a sad smile and handed a gold flute to Aladdin who grabbed it curiously. The giant then handed the young woman a staff making her eye's widen when she caught sight of which staff it was. It was Sheba's staff. Which she had been pretty certain had been stolen by Arba. Nariko snapped her gaze back to Ugo questioningly. The Djinn just ignored her and then waved a hand making a magic circle apear below the both of them.

"Goodbye and Good luck Aladdin, Nariko." Ugo nodded his large head and then there eyes were blinded by the light from the circle. One last time a certain sentence was spoken, "Oh! Kurama please keep them from causing to much perverted mayhem!" Nariko's ensuring cackle filled the hall one last time and then they were gone. The Djinn shuddered as the sound echoed around the large room. He rubbed the back of his neck in worry. "Just what horrors have I unleashed on the poor people of that other world?" He asked the thin air.

 _~~~~~ Meanwhile In The Desert ~~~~~_

Nariko spit out a mouth full of sand as she sat up from where she landed. "Note to self dont' have mouth open when you teleport. For some odd reason I'm tasting colors." The woman muttered to herself. Looking around she spotted Aladdin trying to pull his head out of the sand. Nariko rubbed the back of her neck and sweat dropped as she watched the boy's arms wheal through the air. She quickly ran over and pulled the child out by the sash around his waist, sweat dropping more when a fountain of sand came out of his mouth. He glanced around after spitting out the last of the sand and tried to wiggle out of her hold. She dropped him carefully and smiled when he began to run around excitedly.

"Look Nari Onee-chan! I think this is that Sand thing you were talking about!" Aladdin said smiling up at her as he ran his hands through the sand. Nariko just smiled at him and patted his head. She glanced around and frowned minutely when she couldn't see any signs of civilization anywhere.

"Yes, that's sand Aladdin. Come on we can look at it more later we have to find some water and food soon." Nariko said as her stomach growled for the first time in two hundred years. She glanced down at her charge as he clutched at his own stomach.

 _~~~~~ Sometime Later ~~~~~_

Nariko watched with a blue face of death as Ugo ( or rather his arms ) beat the crap out of the thieves that they had happend upon. She hunched down and clutched at her head in aggravation when Aladdin clung to one's leg and demanded food. This… was not what she had expected. ' _Siriously?! How the hell did Ugo manage that?! Is he in the damn flute?!_ ' Nariko groaned to herself as her head began to hurt worse. She had already had a headache from lack of food and now it was worse as she tried to puzzle that out. Sighing she decided to just give it up as a bad job and stood catching sight of Aladdin pouting cutely as he sat in the middle of ten K. men. She froze for a moment. ' _Must not glomp… Must not glomp… Fuck it._ ' Nariko flung herself at the kid and glomped him.

"So Cute!" She squealed as she clutched the still pouting Aladdin to herself. He immediately stopped pouting and latched on to her chest. She just shook her head and held him for a moment before she let the boy go. He was still latched onto her chest and she snorted and then picked him up to carry him. Silly boy was pushing himself to hard. Nariko walked over to the one man who was still conscious and slammed her foot down on his spine to keep him down. "Say~ Do you happen to know where the nearest town is?~" She asked in a singsong voice. The man trembled.

"That way! Just don't hurt me anymore!" echoed out for miles making the carrion birds turn towards the noise and then look at one another and shrug at each other.

 _~~~~~ Oasis Of Utan ~~~~~_

Nariko sighed as she walked around the small town trying to catch a glimpse of her young companion. After they had entered the town she had put the boy down so that he could walk around and see the sights but he had wandered off when she had been at a stall getting supplies for their journey. That had been about two hours ago and now she was beginning to get worried. Just as Nariko became despondent she heard a loud shout not to far away. Snapping her head up she quickly walked in the direction that the noise had come from only to see a comforting sight. Aladdin stood in front of two women holding Ugo's flute and the Djinn's arms were coming out of it. She bit back a chuckle when Ugo swiped the bag of fruit that one woman was carrying and disappearing back into the instrument. Nariko swiftly made her way over to the boy.

"Aladdin there you are! I have been looking all over for you, can't let you out of my sight for a moment can I?" She asked as she gently bopped the boy on the head. The young boy flinched and glanced up at her looking dejected and mournful. "Not falling for that face. I friggin taught you that face." The blond woman said as she crossed her arms and looked down at the child with bemusement.

"Sorry Nari Onee-Chan but I got hungry and you were still haggling with that merchant." Aladdin said as he pouted up at his surrogate sister. The two women that had been silent during the exchange spoke up then.

"Hey, Is this your Kid?!" The other blond asked looking at Nariko suspiciously. The female Magi blinked and then pointed at herself.

"Do I look old enough to have a kid his age?!" Nariko asked in annoyance. "No, He's my little brother, well adopted little brother. He wandered off while I was gathering supplies. Sorry if he caused you any trouble." She bowed slightly to the two women who gawked at her.

Several minutes later Nariko was helping the women with carry the bags as she got the full story on what had happened. She sighed and looked down at Aladdin with an annoyed expression and bopped him on his head once more. The blue haired boy pouted but didn't say anything knowing that he would get a lecture if he opened his mouth right then. So he kept quiet and they followed through with the day's work.

 _~~~~~ That Night ~~~~~_

Nariko was woken up by the shout of Laylah as she pulled Aladdin off of her friend Sasha. She listened as the boy got a lecture and then denied that he would grope Laylah on the account of her being to muscled. The other blond snorted at that and listened further as Laylah explained that Sasha was her dear friend and she wanted to protect her. She tuned out the rest and only spoke up before they went back to bed.

"Aladdin you can sleep next to me."

"Yay!"

"The Hell are you letting that Kid do?!"

 _~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~_

Nariko watched stone faced as some bandits claimed that Laylah was one of them before she had been taken in by Sasha and her father. The other blond acted like nothing was wrong after the caravan had left. She sighed and walked up to the other woman.

"Are you just going to let them die like that?" Nariko asked catching the slight tremble of the womans shoulders. She smirked to herself as Aladdin spoke up and made the woman admit that she wanted to help her friend. "Than let's go!" she said as she grabbed Laylah and jumped on top of Ugo when he formed. The next hour was spent kicking the group of bandits collective asses and saving the caravan. After everything was said and done they helped both Magi get another ride to the next place. Just as they were getting ready to leave Nariko snuck up on Laylah and groped the other womans chest.

"?!" A shocked scream came.

"Wow Aladdin was right you really are to muscular, I would work on that if I were you."

 **A/N: And that is that for chapter two. Tomorrow I will work on Tale's of A World Traveling Witch and hopefully get word out on this story! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Please favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Pursuit Of Happiness**

 **A/N: Hello~ I just started this after I updated my other story so if I do not answer your question right now I will get to it later. Well actually first, I have a bit of a rant or rather a not/rant. I did not put Naruko as a person on the story tag because Naruko refers to Naruto's female clone or henge, in one volume of the Manga it actually says that ( I can't remember which one though. ). I actually dislike it when people use that in story tags and it does not involve Naruto being stuck in his henge form or one of his clones doing so. There is also the name meaning involved. Naruko means Ringing Child. Nariko means Thunder child. Far closer to a weather related name, Hence Naruto on the tab. Also to the first guest reviewer who er… Cursed at me for it. I write this for fun, you do not have to read it and if you must say something do it** _ **nicely**_ **. Ps,I used Her and She in the summary for a reason.**

 **To SeiryuNoAmi: I would have probably changed it if someone ( See Above Rant ) had not** _ **deliberately ordered**_ **me to. It is not your fault and I am deeply sorry that I won't do so, if only because you asked nicely. However, I am rather obstinate once someone ticks me off. Again it is not your fault. Now onto funner things. I don't think that Kouen would like being groped and Nariko is a certified pervert. The same with Koumei and Kouha. The reaction would be hilarious though. Sinbad would probably take it in stride however, And yes as a Magi Nariko has more than enough power to keep him in line. You did give me an idea however! Thank you! ^^ I will pair Wisteria from TOAWTW, with whoever wins the poll. Which is ending on the Twentieth chapter.**

 **To Guest: Ehh, I keep thinking about her groping him and find it hilarious.**

 **To Harlequin320: Thank you! ^^**

 **To Guest: Thank you! You do not have to choose right now but in oh about three or four more chapters I will tally up the votes and make my decision.**

 **To Guest: Thank you!**

 **To CareBear0309: Ok! Thank you for Reviewing!**

 **To AyumixRose: Thank you! And yep that's exactly what I was thinking! He is such a melodramatic fox isn't he?**

 **Now on to the chapter! Ps, some grammatical errors show up even after I've fixed them. So if you see it would you please tell me so that I can avoid it in the future. For instance I can not use the abbreviation for Knocked Out without it only showing up only half way, either one K or a single O by itself, in the chapter.**

 **Chapter Three: In Honor Of Ero-Jii-San!**

Nariko Uzumaki was currently scribbling away in a slim notebook while the wagon that her and Aladdin where on hurtled down the path. Every once in awhile she would let out a perverted giggle that made most give her a bewildered look. Aladdin sat beside her munching on some tangerines that she had gotten from the market the previous day. Every once in awhile he would glance up and try to look at what she was writing only for her to block him and say that she would show him when he was old enough to appreciate it. Soon the boy left and was bugging the driver. Nariko listened half heartedly as she wrote, wondering just who captured the first dungeon. The blond smiled as she heard the little girl ask to hear more about the dungeon. Nariko began to frown when the fat little man in the back began to talk down to the driver like he was trash however. Her teeth clenched together in a wordless snarl as the boy bowed and apologised evan as she saw his hands tighten on the rains of the donkey. She glanced over at Aladdin to see that he was watching with a look of confusion and slight anger. Nariko slid over after putting her work away and gently grabbed the boy holding him to herself. Large blue eyes blinked and then looked up at the gentle purple ones looking down at him. He gave a soft sad smile and then the whole cart jerked to the side sending them flying into the side wall.

"The Fuck was that?!" Nariko cried as she held the child Magi in her arms and braced herself on the wall. The driver Alibaba, If she remembered correctly was looking around and then blanched almost to white.

"Everyone Out! Quickly! It's a Desert Hyacinth, There Carnivorous! If they catch you they Can and Will _Eat You_!" The blond teen called out as he stared helping people out of the cart. Nariko braced herself and back flipped out of the cart still holding a strangely still Aladdin. She set him down and instructed him to help the woman and her child out. She ignored the fat man crying out about his wine and began to help everyone out with the cart. However a loud scream made her look up and catch sight of the young girl falling into the plant. She paled and started running over. Nariko smirked when Alibaba punched the fat man and jumped down the help the little girl. The blond woman slid to a stop just at the edge of the pit, _accidentally_ kicking the horrible little man in the groin on the way. She snickered when he groaned.

Alibaba had just gotten the girl free when the monster caught his right ankle and dragged him back. Nariko hissed angrily and taped what seemed to be a fur necklace. It moved a bit and then a tiny head appeared revealing it to be a pipe fox.

" **What Bratling? I was having a good dream.** " A surprisingly deep voice rumbled from the tiny creature. Nariko snorted and pointed ahead to the plant monster who almost had Alibaba in its mouth.

"Yeah, well sorry to interrupt but I need some fire power!" The blond woman said as she touched the staff that was attached to her back. The small fox grumbled for a moment and then leapt from her neck and into the air. As he did so Aladdin took off his turban and made it fly into the air revealing that it was a magic carpet. The boy was taken aback for a moment as a bright orange light erupted from the tiny fox form and it started to change. Aladdin grinned and made sure that he had the wine on board and that he had not dropped any. Soon the light disappeared leaving a huge six foot long fox floating in the air with nine glorious tails wiping around its lean frame. Soft orange fire was dancing along it's paws and tails. Nariko who had been watching lept up and hovered for a moment and then headed over to where Aladdin was.

"Hey Kiddo!" He glanced over to his Onee-chan and gave her a big grin. Nariko grinned back. "You drop the wine and I'll grab the brat! Afterwards Kurama will use his fire to make sure that this thing doesn't bug anyone again! Ok?" Aladdin nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Ready! Set! Go!" She shouted and then took off the moment that the load was dropped into the plant. She was able to grab Alibaba with little to no problem and the take off to the edge of the sand pit where the caravan was waiting. She glanced over to Aladdin as she landed seeing him walking over to the two of them. He was talking to Alibaba when a sudden surge of flames erupted behind her making the blond woman turn to see that Kurama had fried the plant monster. Nariko gave a bark of laughter as everyone jumped and the large fox landed beside her. ' _All's well that ends well I suppose._ ' She thought as she patted Kurama who sat beside her. The fox tilted his head however as a loud screech of people who were startled reached them. Nariko blinked and then sweatdropped as she caught sight of Ugo emerging from his flute. ' _Or not._ '

" **Damn Kit… I think the brat may be worse than you…. How is that possible?!"**

"I don't know furr butt. I don't know."

" **... Why the hell have I not killed you yet?"**

 _~~~~~ Later At Alibaba's House ~~~~~_

"... So you're both looking for metal vessels?" Alibaba asked as he sat watching his guests. One was the small boy who had helped save him. The other was a beautiful woman who was the child's caretaker. The blond male swallowed tightly as he glanced over at said woman and found her stretched out on the floor with her arms behind her head. She was more exotic than any woman he had ever seen and he had seen quite a few ones in the palace of Balbadd. She suddenly shifted and a single amethyst eye opened and stared right back.

"What bratling? Have you never seen a woman before?" She asked lifting a bow after opening both eyes. He flushed and turned away stuttering. Nariko smirked and then closed her eyes once more. He felt sweat trickle down his temple and then turned back to the boy desperately trying to ignore the tempting sight of the woman's chest rising and falling with each breath. He was just about to talk to Aladdin again when the door suddenly burst open and an elderly man stepped into the room.

Nariko blinked her eyes open and watched as the old man cautioned Alibaba about angering the lord of the town. She sniggerd when the blond boy introduded Aladdin as a servant though. Poor boy didn't know anything about subterfuge. She sighed to herself when she thought about the next day. That was going to be very awkward for the other blond…. _What fun_.

 _~~~~~ Next Day, Late Evening ~~~~~_

Nariko sweatdropped as she stared at the building that the two boys were about to inter. ' _What the hell is this?! Did someone reincarnate Jiraiya Ero-Jii-San hear?! That looks exactly like one of his drawings!_ ' she huffed and headed in after Alibaba glanced back at her with a raised brow. He then flushed when she didn't leave and just followed them.

"Y-You know this is a brothel Right?" The blond boy asked and then flinched when Nariko gave him a annoyed look. "N-Never Mind!" He squeaked and ran over to a couch with Aladdin being dragged behind him. Nariko snorted and then glanced around. A leer came over her face and she made her way over to two twin hostesses who were not entertaining anyone. The two gave her surprised looks as she plopped down in front of them. Nariko reached into her magic bag that Ugo had given her before she left and pulled out some money and a notebook and brush.

"I'll pay you both if you will tell me some of the greatest times you have ever had as hostesses. Oh, and any exceptionally funny stories as well. I'm a writer of er… adult literature you see and I need some inspiration. So what do you say?" The woman asked with a foxy grin as she held up several gold coins. Both women opposite her drooled a bit.

"We'll do it!" Two voices chimed.

"Cool! Now what's first!" The rest of the night was followed by perverted giggling from Nariko.

Oh, and Alibaba nearly dieing from a woman damn near snapping his back.

" **Dear Sweet Kami what did I do to deserve this?!... Wait never mind I remember… Damn, Shouldn't have wiped out those er… couple thousand villages when they pissed me off… Fuuuck…."** Kurama twitched as he watched this all happen.

 _~~~~~ Day Of The Dungeon Diving ~~~~~_

Nariko waited by the entrance of the Dungeon leaning against a pillar. The woman was wiped out from writing throughout the night. She had finished her first book in this world just this morning and after finding out where she could get it published from Alibaba (Who was still giving her the stink eye for laughing her ass off after the hostess incident.) she had run over to the place while the two boys got supplies. Now she was just waiting for them to arrive. Nariko picked at her nails as she argued with the small nusense that was wrapped around her neck.

"Seriously, It is not my fault that you can't get laid."

" **Bullshit, If you had just fucking given me permission I could have had fun last night, But** _ **No!**_ **You had to keep me in my smaller and** _ **Non Human**_ **form and I got to watch as the little brat got more action than I have in like a** _ **Thousand Years!**_ **"**

"Yah, because tales of a man with fox ears and a tail won't make anyone pay attention to us! Plus It takes energ-, D-Did you just say a T- _Thousand years_?"

" **Yes!"**

"...Dude I am sooo Sorry."

" **Whatever Bra-, What The Fuck are those two Doing?!"**

"Hm?! Wha-" Nariko turned as the ground started to shake. She blanched and then backed up some as Ugo came skidding to a stop in front of the gate. ' _What The Hell are those Two Thinking?!_ ' She shouted in her mind. Ugo went back into his flute and the two boys rushed up the stairs to stand beside her. "What the hell happened?!" She asked Alibaba as Aladdin was catching his breath.

"Aladdin freed a slave and we almost got caught by that wine merchant." The other blond said as he breathed frantically. Nariko blinked and then glanced down at the small blue haired boy leaning against her.

"Good job Kiddo." She said ruffling the boys hair. "Next time though, don't get caught." Aladdin beamed up at her and then accidently pushed Alibaba into the gateway of the dungeon. Alibaba who then had grabbed Aladdin who in turn grabbed Nariko.

" **WHY HAVE THE KAMI CURSED ME SO!"** the once Kyuubi shouted.

"Because You Suck!" His once Jailer shouted back.

 _~~~~~ Inside Dungeon Amon ~~~~~_

One large fox with nine tails lounged on a pile of treasure watching his previous container sleep. His large angular head settled down on his crossed paws as he felt himself get lost in thought. They had been falling into the dungeon when they had gotten separated from the two boys and the fox himself had woken up in the treasure chamber of the dungeon and found Nariko lying sound asleep beside him. They had been here for a few hours now. Kurama Huffed and shifted a bit.

" **Lousy time to fall asleep brat. *Sigh* Just where are those other brats anyway?"** The demon fox shifted and closed his eyes. _**'May as well get some sleep.'**_ He thought and drifted off into an uneasy doze.

 _~~~~~ In Nariko's Dream ~~~~~_

 _"'Those who break the rules are scum, however those who abandon comrades are worse than Scum.'" Isn't that what you said Hatake-San?" A fourteen year old Nariko asked as she stared up at the man with dead eyes. Her former mentor, not that he ever was much of one, stepped back when he saw the look of something broken and dark in her violet eyes. "Well consider yourself worse than scum. You're technique nearly killed me, the one you taught the one person who was a flight risk." The silver haired man flinched and tried to say something to his teachers child only for her to turn away and stared out of the window. "I do not wish to see you again. The Hokage had agreed and will never put us on the same team if she can help it." Nariko dismissed the man and continued staring out of the window. That was the last time she ever saw the Elite Ninja._

"Nari-Onee-Chan! Wake up!" a childish voice cut through the dream and the young blond woman felt herself wake.

 _~~~~~ Treasure Room Amon's Dungeon ~~~~~_

Bright amethyst eyes popped open as Nariko woke. She blinked and then glanced around taking in the scene around her. Alibaba who was rather beat up stood in front of a man and a redheaded girl. Aladdin was leaning over Nariko while Kurama was in his smaller form and wrapped around the boys neck. The blond gave the boy a small smile of reassurance and then sat up. Around that time the vase on the altar lit up and blinded everyone.

The Djinn was coming forth.

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I have had my sleep schedule messed up for a while which limited the time I had to work on this. I also have been stuck on just where I want to send Nariko after Amon's Dungeon. I think I may send her with Morgiana so that Aladdin may grow up some without her there and Nariko will develop a bond with the girl. Not to sure yet though. For those whose questions I have not answered yet I will try to get to them next chapter. Oh, as for my other story TOAWTW Kouen is currently tied with Sinbad at thirty five votes each. Please vote if you have not yet. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Pursuit Of Happiness**

 **A/N: Hey, Sorry for the long time in between updates… It's just some of the guest reviewers pissed me off a bit about the character labels ( which I fixed just to get everyone off my case. ) and I lost the drive to update for a while. I recently have made another story and decided to work on another chapter of this though so I will start updating this again. Anyway, If you have reviewed in the last week there is a chance that I have not gotten it. For some reason the reviews have not been coming through on any of my stories and it has only been fixed just last night. I have also started a One Punch Man story so if you like the Anime you should check it out. Now on to the story.**

 **Chapter Four: Tsunade Baa-Chan Got Reincarnated into A Fanalis?!**

Nariko Uzumaki was use to weird shit happening around her. Hell, she was usually the master of weird shit. But suddenly seeing a rather fat Djinn appear out of a little jar and then send the four of them flying in different directions was a little much even in her book. The blond huffed one more time as she sat on top of the stone building that Alibaba had bought out when he came back to the oasis. It had once been owned by the asshole previous master of Morgiana. Now Nariko was happy for the young woman who was now free but she couldn't help but feel upset that she had been separated from Aladdin by a senile old Djinn. Ugo and Sheba had intrusted her with the boy's safety and now she couldn't even insure that! The blond grumbled once more and flopped back onto the roof. Her long blond hair was hanging loose to her hips in a fluff of spiky locks. The woman's pale amethyst eyes had dark bags underneath highlighting her discontent with the situation. Closing her eyes she let out a breath and settled into a light doze.

Some time later the woman was woken by the fanalis girl that she had been keeping in the company of. The red haired girl looked upset and upon some questioning she told Nariko about Alibaba leaving. The blond just sighed heavily and then told the girl to pack up. If they were going to be left behind then they would just have to follow.

Neither knew that it would be almost a year until they saw either boy again.

 _~~~~~ Half A Year Later, Desert Road ~~~~~_

"-And then you release it, Like this!" Nariko exclaimed as she punched downwards towards a bolder that was sitting in the middle of the road. Morigana watched in amazement as the boulder shattered into millions of shards under the woman's punch. The fanalis girl blinked in astonishment as Nariko stood up and walked over to her. "Now It's your turn!" The blond stated in a happy tone. She pointed at another boulder sitting just to the left of the road. The red headed girl gave her a determined nod and walked up to it. The girl held up her right arm and made a fist. Closing her red eyes the fanalis concentrated and felt around for her magoi. Finding the pitifully small pool of it she ever so gently pushed it into her arm and fist strengthening it. Making sure that she covered the outside of her fist in it she pulled back her fist and snapped her eyes open in a half glare. She thrust her fist fword.

"HAAAH!" She exclaimed as she made contact with the bolder. It shattered immediately, and a rumble cut through the air. Nariko blinked and then paled when the ground underneath the boulder split and cut across the ground for at least ten feet. The blond started to sweat. _'That punch was on par with Baa-Chan's!'_ Her mind screamed at her. She had a strained smile set on her face. Meanwhile Kurama was laughing his ass off beside her.

" **Oh Kami, That great!"** He choked out between laughs. **"Think about what she could do with a little more training! The world is doomed! HAHAHA!"** The fox rolled around on the ground his tales waving through the air in amusement. Nariko just sweatdropped. _'Yah, That's what I'm afraid of!'_ She thought, then her face straightened out into a stern expression.

"We need to work on your power output. You're wasting too much power. Tsunade, My adoptive mother could shatter boulders with just a tenth of the power you put into that. Hell, I can shatter boulders with a fifth of that." The blond Magi walked over to the girl and then pointed down at the crevice she had made. "You also cracked the ground without meaning to. Right now that's fine, you are only now learning it but later if you are using this in battle you may have to hit something or someone near a comrade and if you put too much power into it you may hurt the one standing next to your target." She explained to the fanalis receiving a nod and determined look in response. Nariko just sighed in resignation, this was going to be a long apprenticeship.

 _~~~~~ Two Months Later, Silvian Oasis ~~~~~_

A red blur streaked through the deserted yard of an abandoned mansion chasing a yellow blur that moved slightly faster than the red one. The yellow blur stopped for a moment revealing a young woman with long spiky blond hair and amethyst eyes. Her white long sleeved under robe was slightly dusty and ended mid thigh while her amethyst over robe was short sleeved and ended a little before that it was still dusty with sand though. She rose a arm up and and grabbed a leg that shot out towards her face. The leg was attached to a young red headed woman who was breathing heavily. Nariko smirked and tightening her grip slid in a semi circle and tossed the girl past her grabbing her arm as she streaked past. The blond then threw Morgiana up into the air slamming a fist into the girls side as she did so. She was unprepared for the kick that struck her in the head though. It sent her tumbling to the ground as Morgiana flew through the air and into the crumbling wall of the mance. Nariko stood up albit a little wobbly and then walked over to the now almost destroyed wall. As she approached the wall crumbled a little more and then something emerged and slammed into Nariko with all the power of a sledge hammer. The blond skidded back and dust picked up.

As the dust cleared two figures were seen. Nariko who was holding Morgiana's leg once more was standing in a small crater created by the ferocity of the young woman's attack. The blond smirked and dropped the fanalis girl. Holding up a hand when the girl made to attack once more.

"Stop." The blond Magi said as she glanced at the girl. She then checked the sun and looked back to the girl. "It's almost time for the caravan to leave. If we want to get a bath in before we go now is the time." Nariko said as she stretched her arms and back. The red haired girl glanced down at herself and sniffed her clothing slightly grimacing at the smell. She gave the woman a nod. Nariko smiled brightly at her and then began to head into the village. Morgiana following behind her by half a step.

 _'It's been almost half a year now…'_ The smaller girl thought as she gazed at the back of her teacher. _'Nariko-Chan has been teaching me how to use my strength better and is following leads on how to get to Balbadd. Sometimes though she makes me wonder… just how does she know some of these things?'_ Morgiana sighed and then glanced around as they walked to the bath house. Red eyes blinked as she caught sight of something odd. There was a small crowd circling a young looking child who did not have anyone accompanying them. Nariko who was ahead of her paused and then glanced back seeing that her self proclaimed apprentice was lagging behind. Amethyst eyes saw that she was looking at something and the blond glanced over too. She frowned. Growling softly under her breath the woman stalked over to the dirty looking men surrounding the child. She tapped on one of the men's shoulder and then gave him a sickly sweet smile when he turned.

"What Bitch?!" He growled at her.

"Excuse me, But I couldn't help but to notice that you… Fine Gentlemen…. Are surrounding a small child and beating them. Just what is happening here?" She asked with dry sarcasm coating her voice when she said 'Fine Gentlemen'. The dirtiest man scowled at her and then grinned when he looked her up and down. Taking in her short clothing and womanly curves. His teeth were all rotten. She gave him a revolted look.

"Why we were just teaching the brat to mind his masters. After all slaves like him have no rights." The filthy man said giving a kick to the huddled figure on the ground. Amethyst eyes glided over the child's body taking in the emaciated form and the tangled hair that was so dirty that she could not tell the true hair color. Her eyes darkened to a dark royal purple. She grit her teeth and then held out a bag of gold. The man blinked in shock.

"This is more than any slave trader will ever make in any sale. Take it and give me the child." She said holding her staff in her right hand and making the jewel on it glow in malevolence. The man flinched realising that she must be a magician and grabbed the bag shoving the shivering child into her arms. The group all backed up and ran when she growled lowly at them the sound amplified by her previous demon container status. She glanced back at Morgiana and nodded in the fleeing men's direction. "All yours." She stated carefully arranging her cargo. The Fanalis growled and nodded quickly taking off after the men. She silently wished the girl luck on her hunting.

The Magi pulled back the dirty rags from the child's face and cooed at the small boy she found nestled in the rags. "Hey little one, we are going to go get you cleaned up and then take those nasty shackles off of you ok?" Large red eyes gleamed up at her as the dark headed boy nodded with a puzzled look on his face. She frowned when she realised that the boy couldn't be older than three. He was still just a toddler. Holding back a string of curses the young woman walked to the bath house. The attendant was reluctant to allow her in with the child but Nariko convinced ( Read: Sweet talked. ) her to let them into the bathing facilities.

Some moments later Nariko was scrubbing at the child's scalp with some peach blossom scented soap. The rags the boy had been wearing were thrown into the garbage while her own clothing was being washed. The woman had been dismayed to realise that while the kid could say some words and understood the gist of what people were saying he was only about two. Nariko hoped that Morgiana made their lives hell. The young woman reached over and grabbed a comb that the hot spring's offered for high paying customers and began to run it through the child's still soapy hair trying to not yank it hard. After getting the majority of the matted knots out of his hair she was surprised to see that it reached down to his shoulders. She then gently poured warm water over his head after telling him to tilt it back and be careful of soap. As she set the bucket down she was surprised to see that the boys hair was black. His eye color made her think that he may be a fanalis but the hair said that he was 100% human. Glancing down at the boy Nariko was unsurprised to find him staring at her with wonder in his eyes. The poor kid had probably never had any kind of gentle touch in his life. She gave him a sad smile.

"Do you have a name?" She asked again unsurprised to find him shake his head. She started washing her own hair. Thinking deeply for a moment. "Hmmm, How about Yukki? Hm, No Go Huh?" She said in amusement as the boy gave her a slightly alarmed look. His red eyes were wide in wonder. 'Those damn men, if Morgiana doesn't kill them I just might.' Nariko quickly leashed her killing intent however not wanting to badly startle the boy next to her. An Idea popped into her head and she glanced back down to the boy. "How about Haku?" She asked in a gentle voice. "He was one of the first people who ever understood me." She explained softly when the boy looked at her questioningly. He blinked and then smiled brightly nodding so fast that his head almost became a blur. She nodded back. "Ok then. From now on your name is Haku, Haku Uzumaki." He tilted his head at the last name. "It's my last name." She explained as she rinsed her own hair.

The boy launched himself at her and she just gave a startled laugh.

And so a new Uzumaki entered the world.

 _~~~~~ With Morgiana, Outskirts Of Town ~~~~~_

"Mercy!" A bandit pleaded. A foot lodged itself into the man's face sending him flying back. He hit the ground so hard that a crater formed. A young woman fluidly slid her foot down into standing position and she looked around. The scene was something that many in the ninja world would associate with a certain Senju. Filthy men, about twenty or so were all lodged in various craters around the campsite with a lone female figure standing in the center of the carnage. The woman's red hair glinted in the afternoon sun as she took a deep breath and then released it. The fanalis glanced around one last time before walking away. She highly doubted that the men would ever bother anyone again. Most had broken bones and some were even paralyzed from where she broke there back. The one's that were still functional would rethink causing any mischief once they awoke. As she walked away a chill ran down the spine of a certain blond Magi who was still recovering from the tackle of her new charge.

' _Why do I get the feeling that I just signed someone's death warrant?'_ Nariko thought then suppressed a cackle of glee. She always loved making someone's life miserable!

In another part of the country a blond teen shuddered and then looked around. Nope, No one trying to kill him so why?

In an Island country a purple haired King abruptly felt a cold shudder run down his spine. He ignored it however thinking it was just his adviser planning to tie him to his desk for leaving before finishing the evil paperwork backlog.

They were doomed and they didn't even know it yet.

 **A/N: And that's it for the chapter! I hope you liked it! I am looking for a Beta so anyone that's interested please contact me via PM. Oh, and try to guess who Haku is related to. I made it pretty easy so you should be able to guess right. *Snickers* Just think about what Morgiana is going to do to Alibaba when the Balbadd arc starts. Nariko has the super strenght to it's just that she doesn't see the point of it verry much. She will use it sometimes though. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you will favorite and review!**


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry for this but as of today I am putting everything on hold. Two days ago I went to my dentist only to find out that I needed to get surgery to take out five teeth. For over a week I have been in constant pain in my right jaw and ear. Come to find out that I have two infections. One in the bone and the other in the actual tooth. One of which is my wisdom tooth. So come tomorrow I will be in surgery. Thankfully I will be asleep while they remove the teeth but afterwords I imagine I will be in considerable pain so I don't think I will be typing for a while. After a month or so a new chapter should be up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	6. Chapter 5

**In The Pursuit Of Happiness**

 **A/N: So, I just checked my reviews and I have to say to TheMarphasChappers Well done! Yes you are dead on. Now around the start of the Magi series he is about twenty two I think. So it's entirely possible. As for Magoi use and such, well you will just have to read to see if you are right!**

 **PS: Yes, Morgiana will be like the second coming of Tsunade. Perverts be afraid, be very afraid! Anywho~ thank you everyone for reviewing! ^^ Now onto the story!**

 **Chapter Five: I Always Wanted To Be A Mom!**

Nariko hummed in contentment as she held Haku in her arms and walked to the caravan. The young boy was turning every which way and looking around in awe. Apparently, the bandits always put a hood over his head whenever they passed a city or oasis so he had never seen one. The blond once more trapped down the urge to go obliterate them from existence. The boy's wide ruby eyes took in the people wandering down the road and the merchants selling their wares. His small face lighting up whenever he saw something interesting. She smiled and began to point things out.

"That's a weapons merchant, they sell things like swords and knives." Nariko said as they passed a busy stall that had several large men arguing around it. Haku looked at it wearily. She patted his head gently and hugged him a bit tighter. "Not to worry. Those are men who protect the caravans that travel through the desert. They aren't likely to hurt you. That being said, if anyone tries too just yell for me ok?" She told him softly as they walked down the road. He gave a small nod and an equally tiny smile. "Now, before we go to the caravan I need to get you some clothes. Let's see… Ah! There's a merchant."

Nariko walked over to a large stall that held several articles of clothing on the posts of the ceiling and some more folded on the table. A tiny balding old man sat behind the stall his bushy eyebrows reminding her of an elderly Lee. The man glanced up as she stopped in front of his stall, showing rather sharp amber eyes.

"You need something, little lady?" He croaked out in a dry voice.

"Yes, you see I just got this little one and adopted him. Unfortunately, some rather unscrupulous men had him before and all he has is some rags not even fit for cleaning rags. I need some tunics and robes in his size along with some pants. A few sashes would be good too." Nariko explained as she held Haku up a little so that the man could see the boys coloring and that he was dressed in an overly large tunic that belonged to her. Haku gave the man a small wave and then buried himself in his new guardian's chest. The old man huffed a laugh at the action and then nodded. He picked up some clothing and muttered for a bit before he held out several items. One was a white undertunic that was short sleeved another was a deep crimson over robe that would fall to Haku's feet she also saw a white sash and black baggy pants. Nariko reached out and ran a hand over the fabric humming in approval when she felt the softness of the fabric. She looked down at Haku. "What do you think?" Nariko asked. The boy looked over at the clothing and frowned at something. He pointed at the white sash.

"Purple." Haku stated in his little high voice as he pointed. Nariko blinked and then glanced back at the sash. The old man chortled and then looked up at the woman's eyes and hummed before pulling out a light amethyst sash. The boy clapped happily.

"HA! Just like your mom's eyes huh?" The rather sharp old man asked still chuckling a bit. Haku giggled and nodded. Nariko meanwhile flushed at the new attachment to her and smiled brightly. She paid for five sets of clothing some in red and black/white and a purple sash and others in purple and white/black and a red sash. The boy loved it and couldn't wait to get to the caravan so he could change. As she started walking again Nariko checked the sun once more and saw that it was almost three hours since she split up with Morgiana. The fanalis should catch up soon after taking a quick bath.

It was nearing noon when Nariko arrived at the caravans resting place. Leila was outside of the wagon loading up the stall tent as she walked up and happened to glance up. Sahsa was alerted to her presence by a string of loud questions from the short haired blonde woman. The dark-haired young woman had glanced outside the cart and then squealed when she caught a glimpse of Haku. The boy flinched back and burrowed further into Nariko's chest. The amethyst eyed woman sighed and began to answer questions, it was going to be a while before she could slip past the two.

 _~~~~~ Two Hours And A Change Of Clothes Later ~~~~~_

Haku sat in the cart watching his new mother figure humming lightly as she gathered her own hair up into a high tail and wrap the length of her hair around it making a tight bun that she set with a silver comb. The boys ruby eyes slid to the girl next to her who was trying her own hair into a side tail. He had been surprised when the girl had jumped into the wagon, he remembered her chasing after the fleeing bandits as Nariko-Kaa-san grabbed him and took him away. Morgiana her name was, He thought. She had handed Nariko a sack full of coins and rather bluntly informed them both that the bandits would never bother anyone again.

The boy had been so relieved that those mean men were finally gone that he had almost started to cry. Nariko-Kaa-san had panicked slightly before beginning to tickle him. That had put a stop to that. Now she was finishing making herself presentable and able to do some jobs around the caravan as it moved. She had explained that the reason she wore such short clothing was so that she could move faster without the drag of baggy clothing slowing her down.

The tiny child blinked as he was suddenly but gently picked up by Nariko and cradled close to her chest.

"Are you tired?" She asked softly and smiled a slight secretive half smile when he nodded. "Well, I know that when I was a kid I always wanted to have someone sing me to sleep. Do you want me to?" Nariko gave him a questioning look and then smiled a little bit bigger as he nodded enthusiastically. She hummed for a moment and then picked a song that she had heard sung after the war.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_

Mogiana paused and closed her eyes listening to the music. She hadn't known that the older woman could sing. Though untrained her voice was low and warm with feeling and that made it all the better.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's go~ne, go~ne"_

The people outside where listening now and most had stopped where they stood to listen to it.

" _Just close your eyes, The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la_

 _La, la_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _La, la_

 _Just close your eyes, You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh"_

She stopped singing and glanced down at the boy who was now asleep and leaning against her. She gave him a soft smile and set him down on a small cot inside the wagon before turning to leave. Nariko suddenly stopped when she faced several people who were quietly sniveling to themselves. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head. _'Man, This is soooo awkward….'_ She thought to herself as she flushed lightly at the quiet praise everyone gave her as she shooed them out of the cart. She glanced back once to see that Haku was sleeping peacefully before she closed the door and turned to glare at the people just standing around gawking at her.

"Off you trot now!" She shooed the people away. Morgiana was still looking up at her with an amazed look. Nariko flushed slightly. "What?" came out as a squawk.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could sing." The younger girl said. The female Magi flushed and rubbed at her forehead where the third eye mark rested. She then let out a long sigh as she began to help pack things up.

"Most people don't know. As a matter of fact, only Aladdin knows that I can sing. I used to sing to him sometimes too when he was upset." She frowned minutely. "I have never sung to anyone else actually." Was muttered as an afterthought. After all who would want the demon child to sing to them and after the war she was dead and no one could hear her. Quickly brushing away the depression like she always had Nariko cast her eyes about seeing that there was only a little bit left to do before they left for the next town. Picking a small mound of parcels to move to one of the waiting wagons the whiskered blonde strode up to the pile and began to heft some of them up only to pause as she caught sight of something.

Nariko's face turned blue with shock as she was caught staring at the limp form of Kurama who had gone off on his own earlier that day. The as of now house cat sized fox was twitching violently where he lay in the sand with a rather spectacular lump on his furry forehead. The former kunoichi reached down and picked up the currently out cold fox and gave him a bemused look as she held him up with one hand. A tinny moan of pain came from the small form of her best friend as he dangled in the air.

"You ok old man?" She taunted slightly as rust-colored fox cracked open a ruby colored eye and gave her what looked to be a rather seriously messed up try for the puppy dog eyes. She shuddered slightly and gave Kurama a slightly queasy look.

"That looks wrong in so many ways." She muttered before shaking him just a bit making the pint-sized fox groan again. "Just what the hell happened to you?" Nariko asked as she gazed at him.

" _ **Uggg… Never going there again…. Can never erase the memories…. Think my hip is out of place…."**_ was all she got from the former chakra monster. Trying to recall just where he had said he was going that morning she wondered just what could do this to a Kitsune. Around then was when she remembered that she had let him take a human guize for the day after getting guilt tripped over not allowing him to get any action. A snigger came from her before she started laughing outright.

"Oh, Kami-Sama you got your ass handed to you by a bunch of hostesses?!" The female Magi started to tear up from laughing so hard. Kurama meanwhile crawled his way back to consciousness and gave her a filthy look.

" _ **That woman was more muscular than that Perverted godfather of yours was, I swear she could have crushed someone's skull with ease! Urg…. I am never going to the brothel here again I don't think my spine could take it."**_ Kurama whined while Nariko blanched at the mental images that somehow ended up as Jiraiya in a short dress flirting with other men. She forced down bile at the image that would forever be engraved in her mind and gave the fox a little shake until he looked back up at her abit, with a rather evil glare.

"Anyways I just adopted a rather abused two-year-old. I am warning you right now as he is a bit skittish having been a slave since his birth. I want you to keep an eye on him and if you think he needs me for something come get me alright?" Nariko stated as she met the glare head-on with one of her own. Kurama huffed and shook his head before answering.

" _ **Well you always wanted to be a mother I suppose and with your high ass standards It would stand to reason that you would have to adopt."**_ He dodged the swat she tried to give him with relative ease and wiggled out of her hold, hopping onto the sand below with a slight stumble. He then shook out his fur before rolling his eyes and huffing up at her. _**"I'm kidding, I know that you have a soft spot for orphans so I get it. I'll keep an eye on the Kit don't worry. Seriously though if you would just lower your standards….."**_

The fox dodged out of the way of her incoming kick and gave a chuckle as he rushed into the wagon as Morgiana walked by just dodging her feet by inches. The fanalis girl gracefully dodged the furry little body and glanced over to Nariko who just rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl.

"Don't mind him, he is just being an ass right now." The blonde woman said as she grabbed the parcels once more and began moving them into a wagon. Morgiana nodded and began to walk away once more before pausing.

"Ah, Leila asked if Haku would need any kind of soft foods." The little lioness said and turned to the female magi. Nariko blinked and then thought about it before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so. He has an almost full set of chompers on him. The kid would honestly just be happy to eat probably, know I was when…. Well anyway, I'll talk to her after I move this stuff and make sure that Haku is sleeping sound." With that, the two females started back to work once more each wondering just what was going to happen next.

 _~~~~~~ Some Months Later, The Road To Balbadd ~~~~~~_

"Bandits?" Nariko asked with a faint frown as she looked at the map laid out before them. Leila just nodded and pointed to a faint outcropping of rocks on the map.

"Yah, They are using this as a base of sorts. They hide here and ambush caravans as they pass apparently. We will not be able to use this route because of that." Morgiana and Nariko shared a look as they heard the group around them began to talk about other places that they could go to. They both knew that they had to do something so that they could reach Balbadd as soon as they possibly could manage it. Morgiana glanced up at the evening sky and then pointed to herself with a determined look on her face. Nariko felt a small frown cross her face before she sighed and nodded brushing her tunic down as she thought about Haku who was currently playing with a few of the children in the caravan. She could not really just up and leave him alone. Grimacing Nariko sighed and let a faint half-smile cross her face, she had always wanted to be a mother and being a mother meant that she had to put her son first.

"Just don't be caught alright." The blond woman muttered under her breath as she glanced away from the redheaded younger girl. "If you are not back by tomorrow I will alert the others," she warned the fanalis child. Seeing the girl nod slightly from the corner of her eye Nariko gave her own slight nod and left to go play with Haku for a while.

The boy was actually by himself when she found him, sitting on a pile of old wooden crates just staring off into the distance. Tilting her head slightly the amethyst eyed woman took in the glazed quality of the boy's ruby eyes and correctly assumed that he was lost in his darker memories. The former demon container knew exactly what that was like and so decided to just sit next to the boy and wrap an arm around him slowly. The child tensed for a moment before he blinked and looked up at her. A bright smile crossed his tiny face that made her own light up with an answering smile.

"Hey," Nariko said in a low tone filled with warmth. "You are never going to have to go through something like that again. I promise you." The blond woman pulled the boy closer to her and hugged him to her side as he sniffled a bit. In reality, it was a good thing that she found him when she did as he was only two and some of his childhood could be salvaged. She herself had never been saved and that had left a lasting mark on her even to this day, for as much as she liked being acknowledged by people she never truly trusted them. Pushing that memory out of her mind she held her son to her and hummed to him until he fell into a light doze.

Nariko stayed on the small pile of crates until the sun fully went down. The female magi sighed as she looked at the sun's last rays dusted the sand dunes a pale amber and gently woke Haku up. The boy blinked sleepy blood red eyes open and yawned before reaching up grabbing her long forelocks as he fully woke. Laughing slightly to herself Nariko stood up carefully so as to not drop the boy and hefted him in her arms like he was still just a baby. Squealing slightly out of shock, He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck as she curled him close to her chest. Smile to herself Nariko gently tickled the boy and smiled all the brighter when warm happy laughter spilled from the boy's mouth.

"Hm, we need to get something to eat I do believe." Nariko said as she felt her stomach growl only to giggle slightly when to his disgruntlement Haku's chose that time to roar with hunger. He huffed slightly and stuffed his face into the crook of her neck as she headed to the center of the camp where she knew that a fire was going with some roast cooking over it. The blond woman paused and looked around after she entered the large circular space where the fire was set up. Casting her amethyst eyes around Nariko noted that Morgiana was still gone and frowned minutely as she took in the people coming to get some food for the night.

Hoping to herself that it did not mean that she had been caught the magi walked further into the open space greeting those who called out greetings to her. She had just gotten some food for her and Haku when Leila came up and asked if she had seen Morgiana recently.

"Hm? Oh, She went to deal with the bandits." The former ninja stated in a dull tone making the other blond blanch and start screeching at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT OUT TO DEAL WITH THE BANDITS?!" Nariko hissed and slapped her hands over Haku's ears when he whined at the loud shout.

"Hey, woman keep it down! Haku has delicate ears! And I meant exactly what I said, Morgiana went to deal with the slavers along the road to Balbadd. She doesn't want to be held up any more than we already are and I agree with her, I do still have a charge missing if you don't remember." The magi then eyed Leila with annoyance and continued. "Besides I told her that if she was not back by morning I would tell everyone anyway and go collect her myself. Or are you calling me incompetent?"

Leila blanched further as she remembered exactly what her fellow blond was capable of when she was pissed off. She could still see the rather large tornado that the magi had called up after some idiots attacked the caravan when the woman had been in a fairly bad mood. It was something she was likely to never forget.

"Well… We will head out in the morning to go help if she doesn't come back by then." Leila then frowned slightly and shook her head. "Besides some of the other caravans are getting rather pissed that they can't use the trading route anyway. So we will likely find more help than resistance if we have to deal with them."

Haku who had recovered from having his eardrums assaulted by the loud woman's voice decided that that was the perfect time to speak up for the first time in front of others. He pointed at Leila and said in a perfectly clear though somewhat high little voice:

"Hag."

Nariko choked on air as she started laughing hysterically at the look on the other blonds face. Really she should have known that any child she decided to adopt had her sense of humor already. Now all she needed was another blond tossing something ridiculously heavy at them. Oh, wait never mind Leila just picked up a rather large rock and threw it with disturbing accuracy at her head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD HAG!"

"I AM ONLY TWENTY-ONE YOU ASS AND I AM NOT A HAG!"

"HAG!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT!"

All the while a certain fox that had been forgotten about sometime earlier that day watched the show with a sweatdrop sliding down the back of his head. Kurama just shook his head with stunned disbelief as the rocks just kept getting bigger and Nariko dodged in odd ways holding a giggling Haku as she did so.

" _ **I am getting way to old for this shit."**_

 **A/N: And That's a wrap! Wow, I have not updated this thing in forever, Sorry! I have been working on just about all my stories along with some new ones so it took me a while to even remember this one! Ah, I have updated nearly all my Magi stories and have even put out a new one, if you like HP/Magi crossovers you should go check it out. It's called Old Souls. I have also put a poll out for the main paring on The Red Wings of Fate. Please vote for your favorite man! Anyway, Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**


End file.
